a shocking suprise
by Lucarai
Summary: heartbroken and betrayed, Black swears to never love again, but a certain blonde has other ideas
1. Chapter 1

A shocking surprise

Ok then this is my first story, it's an elesaxblack story, get over it I like the idea of it, since this is my first flames are accepted to an extent.

Chapter 1

BLACK POV

"I have 3 badges so far, so the next place will be around Nimbasa, or so Cheren told me" I thought to myself. I just hope I don't see HER in the city. I need to stop by the-

"I challenge you to a battle!" said a random noobish trainer.

"Sigh don't you people give up I'm not in a merciful mood kid."

"Well I need training and you're the only one I've seen in a while soo go krokorok!' said the noob. "Hm well I guess go dewott!" I said now ready to go. I ordered dewott to use water pulse and then razor shell, the water pulse was a direct hit but then he used dig and so I told dewott to wait and he hit him with razor shell in the chest and it fainted.

"Great job dewott, now let's go it's already five to seven thirty." So while the noob whined and left, dewott and I walked out of the desert and into town. I wasn't that surprised considering I just got out of casteilia city. We walked directly to the Pokémon center. As I walk in I see Bianca scaring young male trainers, Cheren holding her back and White laughing at all this. "WAIT, WHITE!?" I thought to myself. I just got out of a bad relationship with her (aka she dumped me for an ace trainer) and I was not in the mood to talk to her. I walked slowly passing by the chaos that was occurring and went to get a room and heal my Pokémon. I had to bunk with some guy but at the moment I really didn't care, as long as it wasn't White. I slowly closed my eyes as I was going to think about what training my Pokémon would need tomorrow.

Ok then my first chapter was kind of short but I'm a fast updater so don't worry the chapters will be over 3 times longer I just wanted an idea to write off of, so review!


	2. Chapter 2

A shocking surprise

Chapter 2

Ok then this chapter is a lot longer and thank lushard for helping me with some grammar, she's got some good stories so read em!

BLACK POV

I got up but did not wake, for sleep last night was a faraway place that was out of reach. I saw dewott sleeping like a child at the end of my bed, and nurse joy walked in and asked if I was ok. I told her I was fine and left.

I went to the gym to see if the gym leader was there, and thank god she was, I was in a pissy mood and not ready to wait. I noticed that three people were already there before me, Cheren, Bianca, and White. I figured it was time to get over myself so I signed up to challenge her. I had a perfect plan, even for her volt switch.

I was asked to come and watch the match, as the gym leader loves to let people watch her in battle. I saw this as an opportunity and accepted. As I walked in I saw Bianca, White, and her boyfriend. I sat a few feet away from Bianca and only gave her a smirk, but didn't dare look at the other two.

I heard my name called by that "ass" trainer and I looked back with emotionless eyes.

"What do you think you're doing here punk?" he asked.

"Challenging, and let me guess, you're here to act like you're somebody?"

"Why you-

He was cut off by the sound of the gym leader and Cheren entering the arena. He sat down next to White and she was telling him I wasn't worth it. I just sighed and gave them the bird.

The gym leader was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen, and a personality to match. She was really upbeat yet serous at the same time. A rare soul, or so my mother would call people like her, and she seems to have a sharp mind, despite being a blonde.

Her first Pokémon was an emolga, which surprised me, considering the fact that she was going against Cheren's servine. What happened next surprised us all. Her emolga used flamecharge then used volt switch which fainted poor servine.

Cheren wasn't taking this lying down, as he sent out a krokorok. The krokorok was facing down another emolga and looked ready. Emolga was charging krokorok, but krokorok sidestepped it and used crunch to throw it down. Then it jumped back and used sand tomb, fainting it.

She looked depressed for a minute, but didn't take it so bad and sent out her zebstrika. Her zebstrika used rock smash, which surprised me, and did a lot of damage but he wasn't done yet, he used headbutt and fainted his krokorok easy.

"Your Pokémon strategy is ticking me off" Cheren said.

"Then do something about it" she cooed. This made him off his game so he sent out a pansage, a last resort in my opinion. The leafy monkey used solarbeam dead into her zebstrika, but she used flame charge right after, and he used mud shot which caused a double K.O, but since Elesa had one Pokémon left over, she won the match.

This, of course, made Cheren really angry, since he spent all night planning his strategy, so he stormed off and was muttering something about when he gets his hands on a leave stone, which made me laugh.

Then Elesa looked at us in the crowd and said, "So who is the challenger tomorrow?" I quickly said "me!' just at the same time as the "ass" trainer, and this made Elesa giggle. "looks like you'll have to settle this through a Pokémon battle" she said with excitement," you can even use my gym!"

I looked him dead in the eye and said " you really wanna go against me?" I asked with fury. He looked at White and then glanced back at me and said "do you even have to ask?" so then Elesa said with pure joy "yes my chance to see a battle instead of being in one, let you both shine!" this made me kinda anime sweat drop, but I quickly forgot it thinking I could finally get revenge and prove a point at that!

So I went out to the field and threw out my three Pokémon I thought perfect for this, my dewott, fraxure, and zorua! I asked Bianca if she would be willing to train with me, and she acted like I asked for marriage. So we went out on the field, ready for this.

Bianca sent her munna, so I sent out my zorua. It used psybeam so I told zorua to use shadow ball. They canceled each other out, and, seeing as this wasn't getting anywhere, I decided to use a physical attack, so I used foul play. It hit her munna directly, but munna was hoping for this and used psychic on zorua, it sent him flying, but thankfully he survived and used his abilities to look like munna.

This distraction was good enough to allow him to get close, and use a perfect shadow ball, which fainted her munna easily. Then we withdrew our Pokémon and she sent out a panpour. I sent out my dewott. I took the first move, using water pulse on panpour, which really wasn't affected the first time, until getting hit by 4 or 5. At this point it was confused, and I was hoping for this. I told dewott to get really close, which he did, and ready razor shell.

As soon as he got close, panpour used hydro pump, but dewott absorbed it and put it into his razor shell, which quickly ended the battle. She quickly withdrew her Pokémon as did I, and got our last Pokémon ready.

She sent out a pignite, and I sent out my fraxure. She was so excited that she told her pignite to use arm thrust before I could react. It hit, but didn't do a lot of damage. I countered with dragon rush, which knocked pignite back and I told him to ready dragon rage. Pignite was getting up as it was hit by dragon rage, and it fell over, but it wasn't over yet.

Pignite got up and used flame charge which was a hit, and this worried me as he took a lot of damage, so I told him to use dragon claw to finish this up. Pignite fainted slowly and fraxure wasn't looking hot either, so we rushed to the Pokémon center.

We got there at noon, 7 hours before the match between that "ass" trainer and me. We asked how long did she think it would take, and she said about 3 hours. I sighed, thinking of what to do during that time.

All of a sudden, Elesa came into the Pokémon center and asked where was the two battling this evening and I noobishly raised my hand. She said to follow her. She took us to a Ferris wheel and asked me if I would go up there with her. I blushed slightly at the thought but accepted. As we went up she seemed nervous, but when we started to shake she grabbed my arm for dear life, afraid of the movement.

I chuckled and told her to calm down, that I was here. This seemed to calm her down slightly and she loosened her grip on my arm, but didn't let go. "isn't it nice in the afternoon, isn't it?" she asked. I simply nodded to her question.

She leaned on my shoulder, and asked if I remembered a little blonde girl in trainer's school, and I nodded once more, now more intrigued in the conversation. She said that was her, and I was surprised. The Ferris wheel stopped at the top and we had an even better view of the city. " I always had a crush on you Black, even as kids, and still to this day."

She said with little confidence and nervousness. This surprised me, considering her upbeat personality. To be honest I had a huge crush on her as a child too, but was too cliché to tell her that. We started to descend, and her grip on my arm tightened once more.

She gave me a peck on the cheek before the door opened and whispered into my ear "win for me.." then she jumped out of the car and ran off care free. I jumped off the car and felt where she kissed me, felling cliché and yet happy at the same time. I ran towards the Pokémon center, to get ready to kick some ass, no longer doing it for revenge, but for someone other than myself.

So yeah this is the next chapter, much longer as promised, and we see the plot beginning to take shape. After the next chapter I may do a poll to help decide my next plot twist, so review on this!


	3. Chapter 3

A shocking surprise

Chapter 3

Ok everyone chapter 3, if you notice that I accidentally made chapter 2 a story sorry it's been crazy and I noticed a few of you made my story your favorite, but didn't review, reviewing means a lot to me, so, please do.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon games, anime, toys, manga, or anything concerning them except all the games and soon all the mangas. But if I did ash would of died and the manga would have been an anime by now.

BLACK POV

"Okay, I'm ready for this, that "ass" trainer won't know what hit him!" I said, ready to prove myself. I can't let Elesa down, and I certainly can't let White see me lose. "Wott!" screamed dewott, noticing I was talking to myself. "Sorry buddy, you will eventually break me of that." I decided to let my fraxure and zorua walk with us, considering that they're about to battle.

As we walked into the gym, I noticed Bianca on the left stands, and Cheren on the other one, sitting next to White. I thought this as odd, seeing Cheren and Bianca always are near each other. "You can do it, Black!" Bianca screamed. I then realized what was the reason, Bianca wanted to root for me, while Cheren and White were rooting for him.

I felt guilty making Bianca feel obligated to choose to side for me, even if it meant she and Cheren would feud. But I figured that this could be settled later, as of now I have a beating to give.

Elesa was standing on top of a large stairway and was going on about shining and other electric jokes. "Man I hope this doesn't take long." I complained. Being arrogant, he walked in like he owned the place, bowing and other European fanciness.

He decided to start the battle by sending out a timburr. I sent out my fraxure, since I had an idea for fighting types. "begin!" shouted the referee. "fraxure, use aerial ace!" I commanded. Fraxure hit timburr in the chest area, landing a direct hit. But all of a sudden timburr picked up his wooden log and hit fraxure in the back. Fraxure fell a few feet, but skidded on its feet to a stop. "dragon pulse!"

I replied to the counter. It hit timburr in the upper body and knocked it back a few feet but it stood its ground. "revenge' "ass" commanded. It hit pretty hard, but it set me up for a close range dragon claw! "timburr has fainted, the winner is fraxure!" shouted the ref. "Great job fraxure, return for a rest!" I said proudly.

"Screw you Black!" 'ass' whined. I laughed and simply replied "No thanks, besides, take it from someone with experience, White will keep you busy on that." This made White blush and coming after me, while Cheren was holding her back.

" I felt that burn over here" thought Cheren.

This time he decided that throh would work for him, so I sent out dewott. "I'll start it this time, dewott, water pulse!" I shouted. His throh was surprised and was hit in the lower body, making it fall over. I took advantage of this and used water pulse on his upper body which made him confused.

"Let's finish this with razor shell, direct hit!" I said in a relaxed voice. The attack sliced a bit of damage from its left lung to its right arm, causing it to faint. "throh is no longer able to battle, dewott is the winner!" the ref shouted clearly. Now which Pokémon is his last, I wondered…

"This is it! I'm through letting you win!" 'ass' shouted. "Go, pawniard!" what, a pawniard, hmm. "Go zorua!" I said in deep thought. "pawniard use slash!" 'ass' commanded his Pokémon. "quickly, use night slash to counter it zorua!" I said on instinct.

The two attacks clashed, causing smoke to fly everywhere, with neither of them giving each other any leverage. The slash duel ended in a draw, forcing each of them back. "Use shadow ball low to the ground, quick!" I said with a plan in mind. " "Counter with focus blast!" 'ass' commanded upon seeing the attack. They canceled each other, which was just what I was hoping for. "Zorua use your special ability!" I said silently. Zorua transformed into a pawniard. "now go sneak up on pawniard and ready your night slash." I said, ever quiet so 'ass' wouldn't notice.

Zorua silently ran across the field as pawniard was cleaning its eyes of the smoke caused by the explosion, so it didn't take notice. "Now hit him from behind, zorua!" I commanded with confidence, knowing it would hit, and it did, sending pawniard a few feet forwards. upon getting up, it noticed another pawniard in front of it, and it confused it greatly.

"it's just a trick pawniard, use iron head!" 'ass' said with worry. It hit zorua, wearing off the illusion but set me up for a perfect move. "zorua use shadow ball now!" I said, foreseeing this counter. It hit pawniard pretty rough and sent him flying.

When he landed, I ordered pursuit, which finished the battle right there. "pawniard has fainted, Dallin has no more Pokémon able to battle, Black is the winner!" claimed the referee. "Yes, eat that 'ass'!" I exclaimed with glee. Zorua transformed into me and fist pounded just to make a point.

"God damn it all!" Dallin screamed. "Since Black has won, he gets to battle me first tomorrow!" Elesa shouted so all could hear. Bianca was dancing in the stands about the victory while Cheren was walking away to the desert for training, but White is nowhere to be seen.

I shrug it off and go to the ice cream shop to award the guys for winning. Zorua got chocolate with sprinkles, while fraxure had strawberry with nuts, and dewott ate plain vanilla. I didn't get anything cause I was sick, so I went to the Pokémon center to rest.

As I walked in I noticed a big commotion, seeing Bianca mess with a kid, while Cheren was holding her by her bag, which means they must of made up. That made me feel better since I thought they split up cause of me. I walked near them to get their attention.

"Hey Black, watcha up to?" asked Cheren in a upbeat voice. "Nothing much, might turn in soon, I'm exhausted after today." I said in a low voice. "Well remember to rest up your Pokémon before you do, there probably even more tired than you." Cheren explained.

"Good idea, see ya guys in the morning." I replied. As I walked up to nurse Joy, I noticed White giving Dallin a lecture about his sloppiness in his battle against me today, that even she could of done better.

I gave nurse Joy my Pokémon and took a seat for now, greatly exhausted from the training, battles, and long walk through the city. I slightly dosed off as I noticed a certain blonde coming in the center. I woke up twenty minutes later by nurse Joy, telling me my Pokémon are fully healed.

I look around for that blonde I saw walk in, only to no avail. So as I grab my Pokémon I head off to my room for the night. I turned around to the bed only to see Elesa laying there asleep. How she found out my room, I'll never know, but she looked so peaceful sleeping there, I decided to sleep on the floor with the extra pillow and blanket.

" In the morning I will figure what's this about" as I went off to sleep. I heard noises outside but didn't really care as I went off to dream land to think strategies for the gym battle tomorrow.

Ok I'm gonna stop there for now as a cliff hanger, now I know this chapter took longer to write and wasn't as long, but that's due to my depression and crazy shopping for Christmas. Anyway, review on your opinion about how this is going and I'm gonna open a poll soon to see what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

A Shocking surprise

Chapter 4

Ok I know the poll wasn't on for long, but I came with an answer, so I have a plan for this and I know it's been forever, I want to give this chapter to my friend who died in a car wreck, it was horrible and I hope I can get over it, so I'm putting his idea into reality.

Disclaimer: I don't any Pokémon stocks or anything related to it, so stop it, it's called fanfiction for a reason.

BLACK POV

"Good lord, my back!" I whined as I woke up. I noticed that Elesa had left the room, which kinda made my kind act feel defeated. I crawled to the bed and slowly stood up. As I got up I heard a knock on the door. I shuffled over there as I was too lazy to walk there.

I opened the door and Cheren was staring at me like I was a stoner. "What is it?" I asked in an irritated tone. "Look in the mirror." He replied. I shuffled over to the mirror only to see the worst morning hair I've had to this very day. My jacket was off and after scanning the room, saw it laying on the floor, my shirt had big holes in it like it was ripped a bit.

My pants were fine, but my shoes were lying next to my jacket with the socks neatly inside them, which surprised me, considering I don't remember doing any of this. "What the hell happened here?" I questioned Cheren.

"According to Elesa, after waking and noticing you on the floor sleeping she took your shoes and jacket off, and tried to drag you onto the bed, but failed as you were heavier than expected, ripping part of your shirt and she was so scared of doing any more damage she left notifying Bianca and I before she took her leave." Cheren said, taking a big breath after saying that mouthful in one go.

" Well that escalated quickly." I mumbled to myself. "Well, I'm gonna go change into my other shirt till I can fix this one. "I decided on my AC DC shirt,(man I listen to a lot of old music) and went with my usual everything else. I figured I should let my Pokémon walk with me up to the gym, but the only ones awake were Zorua and Dewott. As we got there I noticed that there was a large crowd outside.

"Yesterday there was a battle over who would battle her, you think this is gonna be a good fight?" people were mumbling as I walked inside. I didn't know that yesterday's battle had made into the local gossip, not that I cared. As I walked into the stadium, there was a small crowd in the stands, with Cheren, Bianca, Dallin, and White. "Damn I hate crowds." I cursed as I heard the shouts. "But today I win a badge, and so much more." I thought to myself.(gotta stop doing that)

"Welcome ladies and gentlmon! Today we have a battle with yesterday's victor, Black!" the referee shouted as I walked into the bright stage, "And he's going to battle, the super model and gym leader of Nimbasa, our pride and joy, welcome out Elesa!" Elesa came out of the bottom of the arena with smoke and lights going everywhere, which blinded me, I might add, and did her peace pose.

As she walked down she waved to the crowd, as they cheered her on, and a boy group started chanting her name like a fan club. This thought made me angry for some reason, but I shook the thought off, I have a battle that needs my attention . "You ready Black?" Elesa asked as she neared her side of the battle field. "Sure Elesa, let's see what you got!" I shouted as I threw out Zorua. "And Black throws out the rare Pokémon Zorua! What will Elesa send out for battle?" the referee shouted. "Hm, the dark type Pokémon you used yesterday, let's see how well it battles against my Emolga!" Elesa said and with a spin she sent out her Emolga.

"Ladies first" I said as I calculated in my mind for any weakness either of us might have. "Gladly, emolga, use electro ball!" Elesa shouted out. "Counter with double team, hurry!" I shouted as I noticed just how fast this Pokémon was. The attack had hit a shadow, thank god, and other than zorua itself there was eight more surrounding emolga. " My my, isn't this a surprise, well let's see you beat this, go volt switch!" Elesa commanded with glee. As she said that, the attack was hitting the shadows going in a circle trying to hit the correct one, but as emolga got closer, Black suddenly shouted "Use pursuit!"

All of a sudden a black shadow enveloped zorua and it hit emolga on it's upper back as it was trying to return to Elesa. "Now use foul play to end it!" Black shouted as emolga was falling from the sky. A evil grin went across zorua's face as he spun like a tornado aimed at emolga. The attack hit dead on and fainted emolga on the spot.

"Oh my, Black's zorua fainted Elesa's Pokémon without a scratch!" the announcer shouted. As Elesa's fan club was giving Black an evil eye, zorua ran to Black and jumped into his arms. "Good job zorua, I bet we can go all the way, don't you?" he asked his loyal friend. "Rawrgh" was the response zorua gave Black. " Oh well, it has been awhile since such power was used like that against me, but let's see how well you do against my Zebstrika!" Elesa claimed. Right then she sent out her most powerful Pokémon who was more than graceful in his arrival.

"Well then, let's show them how it's done!" Black boasted at Elesa. "If I can figure out the speed and power, this should be a breeze." "Go, use double kick on zorua!" Elesa commanded the zebra on steroids. It charged and hit zorua on the back and stomach, ending in a quick faint. "Damn, what power and speed for a large Pokémon." Black commented on the side as the announcer was rambling on. "Hohoho, what was that earlier about your zorua beating my whole line-up, let's see what you can use against me now!" Elesa said in a more calmed tone. "Man, what Pokémon could match that speed.." Black thought as the crowd in the stands shouted, ready to see the next match.

Well, I'm cliff hang it there, I know it's been awhile, and this isn't much, but I've decided about something, if anyone can write a good twenty or more chapter story on Rosario vampire with it being MizorexTsukune or straight Mizore xOC, I will publish twenty chapters with a 5,000 word minimum each day after I've read the story, but I'll still being working on this story during that time, so don't worry.


End file.
